


111. horizon

by icemakestars



Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Kama Sutra, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Sometimes Cana doubts her self-worth. Lucy is always willing to show how much she loves her.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: *＊The FT Kama Sutra Challenge＊* [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294751
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, Fairy Tail Rarepairs, Femslash Fairies 2020





	111. horizon

Lucy was pink. She was the flush of a warm summers day, the satin inside of a rose petal, the dusting on the edge of dusk. She was beautiful, and soft, and perfect in almost every way. That could make it difficult for Cana to be with her, because she was blue. She was the shiver on a cold night, the bite of frost coating the glass window. The depression which hung at the back of Cana’s mind, waiting for her to turn and face it. 

“You’re so beautiful, Cana.” 

But then when Lucy touched her, she was purple; a gentle lilac, pliable, fully at Lucy’s mercy. The blonde was laying on her side, face between Cana’s spread legs, who mirrored the position. As Lucy took Cana into her mouth, Cana’s hands tangled in Lucy’s fishnets, tearing a hole at the crotch to reveal her black lace underwear. Cana pushed them to the side, faltering only when Lucy’s mouth tightened around her. She pushed too fingers inside, knowing how much Lucy liked the burn of the stretch, and started to move them back and forth, tongue licking a stripe up Lucy’s thigh. 

“Fuck... so good.” Lucy moaned, the vibrations travelling along Cana’s crotch and spine until she was shuddering, panting out Lucy’s name and cumming hard. 

Lucy rolled her hips along Cana's fingers, lips spilling the filthiest words as she fucked herself on Cana's hand. Cana's tongue flicked circles along Lucy's clit, and then the blonde was spasming, letting out a high-pitched whine and digging her fingers into Cana's thighs. 

She was blue, but on sometimes Cana could be purple. Lucy's touch was warming, her optimism contagious. Cana hoped that she could learn to be purple always, if just to be a shade closer to Lucy's splendour. 


End file.
